


Just some time alone

by Tinverina



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Day Off, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Stark Tower, Steve is a dork, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinverina/pseuds/Tinverina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had just wanted it to be an afternoon for himself. But as usual, nothing goes as plannd...<br/>(Sorry I'm bad at summaries, just give it a try, it's not long anyways)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just some time alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I had this idea on a boring bus ride and decided to make a little One Shot out of it. I hope you like it.   
> I own none of the Characters, only the spelling/grammatical errors...  
> I'm not a native speaker so please be patient with me and correct me if necessary.   
> Comments are welcome!  
> Love you

It was late afternoon when Clint Barton opened the door of the Stark Tower and entered the elevator. He went up to the living room, although you could hardly call it a room. It was more of an area and about three times the size of his old flat in Brooklyn. It had taken him some time to adjust to those new living standards and he sometimes still missed his simple life in the rent house. However it had some advantages to live at Tony's.   
For example was the coffee he had ordered on his way up already steaming on the counter when he reached the right floor and went to the "small" kitchen to get some cookies. Having himself prepared like this he slumped down on the huge couch. He wanted to enjoy the time on his own and watch his favourite TV show. The other avengers would be out for some time.  
Natasha had gone shopping with Pepper, claiming that they both needed some "girl-time", Bruce had accompanied Tony to an important scientific exposition, Thor was visiting Jane for a few days and Steve... Well Steve had wanted to visit someone but Clint couldn't remember the name. He had just started the first episode when he was startled by some noise down the hallway. Groaning he paused the TV and reached for his bow and quiver that he had tossed aside when he sat down.   
There it was again.   
The noise seemed to come from the training room. Clint slowly got up and approached the door, an arrow drawn and couched. He leaned towards the wood, concentrating on the sounds behind. Suddenly he grinned and let the bow sink to his side. Putting the arrow back in the quiver he opened the door.   
"Language, Steve!"  
Right in front of him, tangled in some sort of fishing nets, sat a very upset Captain America, swearing like a sailor. Clint suddenly remembered the new net arrows he had forgotten after his last training session. Well, somebody had obviously found them...


End file.
